


The Importance of Sharing a Bed With Your Lover

by statsvitenskap



Category: Falsettos - Lapine/Finn
Genre: 4 Things, 4+1 Things, BUT I SWEAR IT ISN'T ON PURPOSE, But also, Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic Bliss, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Gen, Literal Sleeping Together, M/M, Not Beta Read, Post-Canon, Sleeping Together, Songfic, Taking Up The Whole Bed, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Whizzer Brown Deserves Better, Whizzer Brown Lives, and then not quite so literal sleeping together, bc i didn't wanna do five, dang i can't believe that isn't a tag, i got into falsettos three years late and was very much saddened by the ending it made me cry, if i can work up the courage to write porn, kind of? i mean i'm writing each chp with certain kinds of music in mind hehe, marvin slaps whizzer, one is just straight up animal crossing ambience, so now i must WRITE to get rid of the sadness, that was too soon i'm sorry, we die like whizzer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-20
Updated: 2019-10-25
Packaged: 2020-12-24 13:28:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21100220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/statsvitenskap/pseuds/statsvitenskap
Summary: marvin and whizzer don't just have sex in their bed. they sleep in it, often. what kind of human beings would they be if they didn't?four events that occur in marvin and whizzer's bed other than sex, and one that's directly after sex, because even after the two establish a relationship that is more than just sex, they do still enjoy the act.





	1. freckles and rain.

**Author's Note:**

> so i finally watched falsettos properly after months of putting it off, and. well. i regret not getting into it earlier because now the fandom's almost dead. hm. guess i'll die
> 
> anyways, this musical was the first ever to actually make me cry when i saw the revival bootleg. congratulations falsettos, you've made me sad., but seriously! falsettos is probably one of the best musicals i've seen in a while with a surprisingly not-so-toxic fandom, wowie
> 
> so! some things to mention;  
\- the title is from [this article](https://www.psychologytoday.com/us/blog/emotional-fitness/201308/the-importance-sharing-bed-your-lover)! (lmk if that hyperlink doesn't work!! i suck at html lol) i SWEAR the article itself is in no way related to the fic i just thought the title was accurate  
\- this whole fic is partly for me to improve my descriptions of characters and settings, and i've found that listening to certain music that fits the mood of the chapter helps a lot. each chapter, as a result, will be having a song/mix/playlist that goes with it. for this one, i decided to listen to some [some animal crossing ambience](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=K1SXrguBWRk) cause i'm a nerd lmao
> 
> hope you enjoy and thanks for reading! feel free to give constructive criticism in the comments! :D

_ One, two, three, four, five... _

Rain spattered at the window and a hazy blue beam of light filtered in through the sheer curtains of a certain New York apartment. The home in question was quiet, only for the light snoring coming from the bedroom, in which clothes haphazardly littered the ground. Two men lay soundly in the queen bed, their hair mussed and eyes bleary. Neither wore clothing at the moment, and were instead wrapped in their soft duvet, legs tangled in the thick fabric and bodies tired and heavy with weariness. 

Marvin's eyes flickered across Whizzer's sleeping figure, counting one by one the few freckles that decorated his lover's face. He smiled softly at Whizzer's dark, currently tangled hair, not wanting to move for fear of waking up the man and struggled to restrain himself from running his fingers through it, knowing it would be silky and wonderful, and Whizzer's drowsy eyes would flutter open, and-

-this was not helping Marvin's case, wasn't it.

Instead of waking Whizzer, Marvin stuck with smiling fondly and recounting the freckles all over again, having lost track in the dim light. "One," he murmured, heavy eyelids sinking to close. "Two..." He shut his eyes, hoping to get just a little more rest before he had to get up in the morning and grudgingly leave the warm, relaxing Eden that was his and Whizzer's shared blankets. 

Of course, just as Marvin seemed to be finally falling asleep again in the warmth of his lover's arms, a roll of thunder echoed across the city and lightning flashed outside their window, lighting up the bedroom for only a split second. Whizzer's face lit up from behind, decorating him with a halo of electric light. Marvin jumped at the surprise rumble and blinding light, blinking a few times to let his eyes focus back into the dim light that adorned the bedroom.

"Marv?" Whizzer asked drowsily, his normally upbeat, snarky voice drizzled with a syrup of tiredness. "What's up?" Whizzer blinked slowly, focusing on Marvin, whose heart fluttered at the sight of Whizzer so tired, mentally comparing him to all the other forms he had seen Whizzer in through the years of knowing him. "Marv? Marvin?" A tone of annoyance flickered through Whizzer's dazed words for a moment. "What happened? Why are you awake? What time is it?" He flung groggy questions at him like he flung racquetballs, and Marvin chuckled apologetically, recalling Whizzer's love for "beauty sleep," as he called it.

"Sorry, baby," he replied, kissing Whizzer's forehead, seeing as he still lay on the down pillows just below Marvin. "It's just been storming like hell out there-" and almost on cue, another, albeit softer, rumble of thunder shook the bedroom and Whizzer grumbled, tucking himself into Marvin's chest. Marvin desperately hoped Whizzer couldn't feel Marvin's thumping heart. He was sure Whizzer would laugh at him for it. Hell, he'd laugh at himself for it; it had been months since the baseball game that got them back together had occurred, and Whizzer had not only been to many of Jason's baseball games with Marvin since then, but ever since, they'd also slept in the same bed more times than Marvin could count. 

Despite the thoughts rumbling through Marvin's head like the thunder outside, Whizzer simply pressed a soft kiss to Marvin's chest, right where his heart pounded. His lover's tired eyes glanced up to Marvin's, a flash of mischief in them, and Whizzer smirked. "Scared, doll?" Marvin shuddered in some kind of pleasure at the nickname, and Whizzer chuckled, tucking himself back into Marvin's chest while wrapping his arms around the man's torso, like a sloth hanging from the branches of its favorite tree. "I'll protect you," he slurred quietly, already falling back asleep.

Marvin held back a smile and placed his head on top of Whizzer's, watching the window and rubbing circles into his back. Feeling a final breath of air on his chest caused by one last chuckle from Whizzer, he let his smile take over his face, smiling ear to ear like a blushing schoolgirl whose crush had just accepted her confession. Marvin's soul was filled with galaxies then, shining colorful and bright, as Whizzer's chest rose and fell by his side. His pounding heart slowed, and as his eyelids sank, he watched the window and its subdued blue light fade as Marvin himself sank into a deep, dreamless sleep.


	2. weekends and rosy mornings.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> in which whizzer gets a slap to the face on a beautiful morning and thinks about his lover.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> songs for this chapter: [fly me to the moon ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=--B2MJbUv-o&list=PLMol7h21tSTJxmy8WXq-H0vMl_uhbk1tE&index=6&t=0s)and [can't take my eyes off of you](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xOgdaVoSuWg&list=PLMol7h21tSTJxmy8WXq-H0vMl_uhbk1tE&index=3), both lofi covers sung by joytastic sarah and craymer respectively! :)

Weekends were Whizzer Brown's favorite time of the week, by far.

Weekends gave Whizzer a feeling of pure joy every time they came around, though when he told people so, they expected a much different answer than the one he never gave them out of a sense of duty for keeping his and Marvin's private lives properly private. Every weekend, Whizzer was somehow able to convince Marvin to sleep for just one hour more, over and over, until they had spent most of the morning together in bed simply cuddling. By the end of it, Marvin was always drowsy and swore he wouldn't let Whizzer do it again- until it happened again the next weekend, of course. 

At the moment, Whizzer only had to glare over at the glowing red numbers on the alarm clock across the room to see it was 5:27, a far too early time for Whizzer to normally be awake. Today, however, a badly timed alarm had woken the pair up; Whizzer, as he did every Saturday, coaxed Marvin back to sleep with sweet nothings and peppered kisses to his cheeks and neck and wherever else he could reach at the moment. In no time, Marvin had sunk back into a pattern of slow breathing, one that let Whizzer know he had fallen asleep easily and there was little to no chance he'd wake up until hours later.

Unfortunately, this left Whizzer awake, with a sleeping Marvin in his arms, in the rosy light of dawn that painted everything in its wake with the lens of love, like seeing through rose-colored glasses. With his limited ability to move, seeing as Marvin was heavy in his grasp and Whizzer couldn't bear to wake his lover, Whizzer had only been able to reach the remote to the radio nearby; in a desperation to find some kind of ambience to pair with the moment, he had clicked the "on" button and found the perfect station.

Whizzer now hummed along to the soft rendition of  _ Can't Take My Eyes Off Of You _ , not taking his eyes off of Marvin, settling on running his fingers through the strands of the man's soft hair. He smiled lovingly as Marvin rolled over in his sleep, leaving his back pressed against Whizzer's chest. Oh, he wanted to press a soft kiss to the back of Marvin's bare neck, to start something, to make him feel desire early in the morning, but Whizzer resolved to hold himself back.

Three years ago, Whizzer wouldn't have cared if he woke Marvin up, preferring to bite him softly, to rile the man up, only to leave him for another man when they had finished. He had changed so much since then; in fact, he wouldn't hesitate to call the "old him" a slut. Monogamy was in no way something that tied you down, like Whizzer had felt once upon a time, but rather, it gave you a kind of joy, something- someone- to look forward to at the beginning of every day and someone to face the hardships of the day with.

As the final notes of the song began to flow away into the in-between silence you only heard on the radio in the early morning, Whizzer sighed, his heart fluttering like the wings of a newly flying chick. He was so lucky to have Marvin. They both had their flaws, yes, but Marvin was so much better, so much kinder than before. He had improved over the two-year break the two of them had taken, and Whizzer had been shaken by the maturity of the man compared to before. One year of being in love, so in love, had its fights and arguments, but every time, they always came back together, just as in love as before, and their relationship became stronger.

It was heaven to be next to Marvin in-

-and then Whizzer was hit with a slap to the face as Marvin flipped over in his sleep violently, and suddenly, he was taking all his blissful thoughts back. Whizzer sat up and glared at Marvin's sleeping figure, as if blaming the poor man for his body's actions, and quickly laid back down, placing his hands on either side of Marvin's face, cradling his cheeks. 

Marvin's eyes drooped open at the touch and he hummed, confused, while  _ Fly Me To The Moon  _ began its first notes. "Baby?" He mumbled, voice dripping with drowsy innocence, as Whizzer's brow wrinkled and he pouted. "Baby?" He repeated, eyes fluttering open a bit wider. "Babe, what's wrong? Did something happen?"

Whizzer's pout became more prominent then, but Marvin blinked, still bewildered. Fluttering his eyelashes dramatically, Whizzer whined, "You slapped me, handsome."

Marvin stared. "I did what."

Whizzer hummed and shook his head in fake disappointment. Reveling in Marvin’s confused stare, he sighed, blinking quickly to feign sorrow. “Flipped over. Slapped me.” When he caught Marvin staring at him, his eyes filling with waves of guilt, he groaned as if in pain and boldly clutched at Marvin’s pajama shirt. He pulled Marvin’s face close to his own, and moaned, “Baby! Oh, god, it’s over, Marv. This slap, what a betrayal, oh fuck,” He flopped face-down into the pillow and writhed. “Ugh, Marv! Marvin, I’m in pain, oh god-“ As he faintly began to hear the chuckles of his lover, he flipped back over, pouted, clutched his cheek, and said in the most serious tone he could possibly muster up, “How dare you laugh at my misery, Marv. How dare you.”

Marvin’s chuckles got louder and far more genuine as Whizzer continued whining; finally, during a short pause in Whizzer’s complaining, he asked slyly, “Is there anything I can do to make up for it?”

Whizzer grinned, seeing that his plan had gone perfectly. “Well,” he began, “you couldn’t possibly fix the pain-“ Marvin scoffed and rolled his eyes, and at this, Whizzer smirked. “Unless, of course, you could.” Marvin shook his head, and Whizzer knew exactly what he was going to do as he placed a hand on the cheek that hadn’t been slapped; he leaned in and pressed a soft kiss to the one that had. 

Tilting his head into the hand that cradled one cheek, Whizzer beamed and watched Marvin struggle to hold a soft smile of fondness back. It was no use, of course. Whizzer could plainly see the care in the man's affectionate grey eyes and knew his own mirrored the expression painted upon Marvin's face. Whizzer stuck out his tongue playfully, and Marvin broke out into an adoring smile but pushed Whizzer away endearingly with the hand cradling his cheek. Whizzer simply laughed heartily and let Marvin push him, as together, their laughs mingled, becoming one pure song of bliss.

Yes, Whizzer thought. Weekends really were his favorite time of the week.


	3. late nights and missing you.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> marvin needs to get to sleep. whizzer misses marvin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> mix for this chapter is a calm studio ghibli comp because i felt like the beginning of it fit really well and also this is fairly short so. it should be easy to read within the first couple minutes of the music, at the most.
> 
> thank you all so much for reading, kudos-ing, and commenting! this def doesn't have as many views as my works from other fandoms have had, but i'm having so so so much fun writing it!!

The room was dark, which was as simple as Whizzer could put it. 

The room was dark, curtains pulled all the way over the window in an effort to block out the light from the artificial, fluorescent signs that adorned the buildings of New York City late at night. 

The room was silent, there being no soft snoring from Whizzer’s lover beside him in the bed to lull the man to a tired doze. 

The bed in the room was currently inhabited by a single, solitary man who, whilst wrapping his body in the silky duvet, moped at the disappearance of his lover.

Whizzer Brown could not sleep. Instead, he lay on his side and stared at the closed curtains of flowing cotton, desperately trying to ignore the growing loneliness that ached behind him, where Marvin, his Marvin, would normally be. 

Where was Marvin, he wondered, but in the room across from the one in which Whizzer lay? Where else could his lover be but tapping at the keyboard by the piles of papers forming a maze of legal documents? Marvin’s work week had been rather busy as of late, though if you asked Whizzer, he would say “busy” was an understatement. 

Whizzer, this week, had fallen asleep alone in the late nights, desperately trying to stay awake for a glimpse of his lover, and woke up each morning to a fresh hollow in the bed beside him and a lingering feeling of an arm around his torso. Of course, the hollow was empty but for the persisting scent of Marvin, and the arm could only be his imagination. Whizzer knew Marvin was only going through a harder work week than usual, and he was sure Marvin was frustrated by the lack of cuddles as well. 

That didn’t stop Whizzer from feeling irritated, of course.

And so, in his sleep-deprived state, with bags under his eyes that could only be caused by the lack of sleep he had received while waiting on his lover to come to bed late at night, Whizzer pulled himself up out of bed. Reluctantly, with blankets wrapped securely around his not-very-clothed-but-not-quite-naked body, Whizzer, without a second thought, trekked out of the bedroom and into Marvin’s office, where Marvin sat at his desk, face engulfed by the bright light of the computer.

Whizzer blinked quickly, his eyes still adjusting to the light, and took the chance he had to marvel at his lover. Marvin hunched at his desk, his nose scrunched up in focus, and as he took a sip from a coffee cup sitting on the table in front of him, papers fluttering in the breeze of the ceiling fan above him. In all of his faults, Marvin was stunning, and Whizzer smiled at the sight of his lover in such a state of focus; he spoke not a word, yet in his eyes, you could see the numbers rolling through his mind. Spreadsheets of data unfolded before him, and little by little, were organized. It was mesmerizing to watch Marvin while he worked, in Whizzer’s opinion, but perhaps he was biased.

“Whiz?” Marvin asked, bringing Whizzer’s train of thought to a halt. “Baby, you should be getting to sleep,” he said, a weary tone lacing his concerned voice. Marvin stood at his desk and walked to Whizzer, who stood still in the doorway. Slowly, he placed a hand on Whizzer’s cheek and began leading him to the bedroom, but Whizzer did not budge. “Whiz? Whizzer?” 

Whizzer leaned down and nuzzled the crook of Marvin’s neck, his eyelids already sinking out of drowsiness. “Come to bed,” he mumbled, leaning up again and kissing Marvin’s temple. “I miss you, babe. And your cuddles.” 

Though Whizzer could not see it from the angle he was at, Marvin’s eyes widened as he realized how Whizzer must have felt this week. How rude of him to leave his lover all alone every morning, to not give him the love he deserved- and Marvin resolved, then and there, that he would go with Whizzer to bed. To hell with those spreadsheets. His boss would have to deal.

“You’re tired, I bet,” Whizzer continued, pulling his arms out of the blankets and letting the fabric fall. He shivered at the wave of cool air that hit his body, but Marvin quickly leaned in and wrapped his arms around Whizzer’s waist, and the warmth of Marvin was good enough for Whizzer in his mind. “You’re tired, and we haven’t cuddled all week.” 

“You’ve persuaded me,” Marvin replied, quickly accepting Whizzer’s proposal. “I’m coming. Let me change-" And he pulled away, presumably to go change from his work clothes into his pajamas. Normally, Whizzer would gladly let him, considering the fact that, no offense, Marvin probably stank after such a long day at work, but tonight was far too different from a normal night. Whizzer simply wanted to wrap his arms around his lover like a koala hanging from a tree and fall backwards into the mountain of pillows Whizzer had begun to acquire over the week in his desperation for warmth that was equivalent to Marvin's.

"No," Whizzer objected, pulling Marvin back. "Just take off your shirt and pants. You'll live. Just come on." Marvin's breath hitched at the sight of Whizzer's bleary eyes staring down at him, brimming with affection and lethargic frustration that wasn't quite sexual; his hair was mussed, far from its usual prim and perfect state; his arms, now wrapped around Marvin's shoulders, heavy with weariness. "Come on, Marv," Whizzer repeated languidly, this time almost a whine. "Please. One night, that's all, and tomorrow you can get back to work."

Marvin nodded and his heart awkwardly pounded. "Alright, Sleeping Beauty. Let's get to bed." 


	4. hogging the bed and late night feelings.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> in which marvin has a dilemma over whizzer's habit of hogging the bed but quickly becomes distracted by his gorgeous lover.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter was hard for me to write, purely cause i got re a L L Y busy this week at school. but i finished it!! even though it's a bit shittier than the other chapters so far!! 
> 
> i didn't listen to anything in particular this time, but towards the end, when marvin gets sappy, i heard "what more can i say?" One (1) Time on my spotify shuffle playlist, and immediately put it on loop for the rest of me writing this... oops?
> 
> but anyways! thanks to all of your kudos and kind comments! i'm having so much fun writing this, hehe

Whizzer was a bed hog.

Marvin should have expected it, really, given his lover's love of sleep. It only made sense, he realized, as he lay only inches from the edge of the bed, his body teetering from the cliff that was the mattress. It only made sense that he would risk life and limb (or Marvin’s in particular, thought Marvin, as he watched his own movements carefully so as to be sure he didn’t hit the carpet and faceplant painfully) for a good night’s sleep. It only made sense.

What didn’t make sense to Marvin, however, was how Whizzer could hold Marvin tightly to his chest like a teddy bear, taking up only half of the queen bed, and proceed to change position to lay spread-eagle across the mattress, leaving Marvin wondering exactly when he would inevitably fall and again disturb their downstairs neighbors; all in the same night, too.

He hadn’t talked to Whizzer about the elephant in the room, seeing that it was obvious only to Marvin. To put it simply, Marvin didn’t want to be an ass- he’d done enough of that with Whizzer three years ago and absolutely regretted it. However, as he turned in the bed, moving slowly so as to not wake up Whizzer, he wondered blankly if it was worth it in any way. After all, Marvin didn’t seem to be getting any sleep on the nights that they didn’t cuddle and Whizzer hogged the bed with his long legs sprawled across the covers. 

And so Marvin pondered his predicament, weighing his choices as he pulled himself into fetal position and tried to avoid Whizzer's extended limbs. On one hand, Whizzer might mind if Marvin just came out and flat-out said, "You're hogging the bed and I can't fucking sleep," but if there was anything he had learned over these years, it was that it was more important than anything to be honest in a relationship. If that meant Marvin would have to break it to Whizzer that he was keeping Marvin from sleeping, and that  _ yes, your beauty sleep is important, Whizzer, but I am getting exactly zero hours of sleep and you need to stop hogging the goddamn bed, _ then so be it. 

He figured it was likely Whizzer would break up with him. Well, maybe not. 

Marvin paused and pursed his lips. Probably not. 

Okay, maybe. Marvin swallowed the lump beginning to form in his throat. Maybe.

Conveniently enough, Whizzer turned onto his side to face Marvin in that moment, and Marvin's breath stopped. He felt cornered in the best way possible, and as he stared mindlessly at the impossibly beautiful man that lay in front of him, he admired Whizzer's mussed hair, a stark contrast from his normal, slick appearance. The peaceful expression written upon his face was a rare sight, compared to the mischievous smirks Marvin saw most often appear. As he pictured that smirk in his mind, the one that made his heart halt, and stammer, and sing a roundelay, he could hear Whizzer's hearty laughter in his ears. Whizzer's laugh was heavenly, a song of pure bliss, music Marvin could listen to on loop for hours and hours without ever getting tired. The same went for his smile, which made a rush of delight run through his heart, and his eyes, seeing as the variety of emotions that flashed through them minute by minute were simply mesmerizing, and-

Marvin adored everything about Whizzer, he realized, and much more so than the years previous. Somewhere along the line, after two years of regret and jacking off to the thought of Whizzer's face, he had finally learned to not be so scared. Suddenly, he was new, revised, he thought, as his heart pounded at the realization. He had become new, and finally, finally, he was capable of true love. Marvin loved, could love, and would love Whizzer, for as long as he possibly could. It was hard for him to say out loud, yes, but he knew, and Whizzer knew.

That was the most important part, wasn't it?

By now, Marvin couldn't possibly hold back his giddy grin, chuckling quietly as he savored the gleeful memories of Whizzer replaying in his mind like a drive-in movie. In a final act of desperation to get some sleep, Marvin leaned close to Whizzer's chest and relished the warmth oozing from his body, the warmth, paired with his weary nerves, lulling him to sleep. 

There Marvin lay as his eyes sank to a close, yet the smile painted upon his face could not seem to wane. His consciousness faded, and he fell into a blissful sleep, completely forgetting about the dilemma his mind had been occupied with only minutes earlier. As his expression came to an ease, he had no idea of the pair of eyes blinking open just above him. Whizzer blinked drowsily, his eyes adjusting to the dark, and his heart fluttered when he noticed Marvin nuzzled into his chest. In his dopey state, he smiled a watery grin, one that he would never admit he had done when he was fully awake, and leaned down to kiss Marvin's forehead.

"I love you too, baby."


	5. a morning after and many, many kisses.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> in which marvin and whizzer love each other a lot.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i am a coward for not writing porn for this chapter, but i was embarrassed enough writing the kiss scene in this so idk what writing porn would do to me. here’s the final chapter that doesn’t actually have a song to go with it, which is why it’s shittier than all the rest!!
> 
> thanks for reading, all of you!! a comment thread on this fic with exexlovers (go check out kiarra’s fics, tHEY’RE SO GOOD!!) inspired me to actually write another falsettos fic, and hopefully, it might include some of the other characters? this time?? so watch out for that if you liked this fic!! again, thank you all for reading and i hope you enjoy this final chapter!

Marvin could feel the feathery touches of lips to his neck, and as the golden morning light sang its greetings from the window in front of him, he smiled at the familiar feeling. “G’morning,” he mumbled, flashes of the night before coming to mind. He leaned against the chest pressing to his bare back, taking pleasure in the warmth emitted from it. Whizzer smiled against his neck and chuckled hoarsely, his voice still husky from the night before. He mumbled against Marvin’s neck and continued to press soft kisses to it, his lips only just skipping across the soft skin; Marvin hummed in pleasure. “What’s that you said?” He murmured, not wanting to break the moment. 

“You look good,” Whizzer repeated, clearer this time. He cleared his throat and leaned forward to kiss the back of Marvin’s neck, and as he traced the bruises on it lightly with his fingertips, he added, “What did you think of last night?”

Marvin reached back with one hand to take Whizzer’s hand in it. He intertwined their fingers and continued watching the sunlight enter the room, an uninvited invader welcomed through their windows. “Good,” he mumbled. “Bit sore.”

Whizzer chuckled, though whether or not it was at Marvin’s expense, he couldn’t say. “It always is your first time,” he stated simply, and Marvin turned around just as he was about to press another kiss to the man’s back. 

“You’re so beautiful,” said Marvin, his eyelids half closed. He reached forward to cradle Whizzer’s face in his hands, admiring every feature, every freckle, every stray hair. Whizzer’s heart stuttered as Marvin continued to sing Whizzer’s praises. “You’re so handsome,” he mumbled tiredly. “How’d I get so damn lucky?”

“I should be asking myself the same question,” Whizzer replied without thinking, and Marvin swallowed, his Adam’s apple bobbing, and Whizzer stared. His eyes hopped from feature to feature, taking in the man in front of him- he had seen sights similar to this one before, but it was never the same with Marvin. Other men, years before, had never turned this look upon him, a gaze of pure elation and a supernova of joy overflowing to fill his eyes, and his heart, and his soul. Never had they made his heart pound with excitement at the most mundane moments of the day, never had they been anything more than one night, two nights, a week at best. Never had he fallen like this. Never.

Marvin sent Whizzer a crooked smile, one that made Whizzer fall that much harder in love, and said, “I love you, Whizzer Brown.”

Never say never, Whizzer thought and leaned over to press his lips to Marvin’s. Marvin paused in surprise, before languidly returning the kiss. He pulled Whizzer closer, wrapping his arms around his neck, and the pair lay there, together, each letting their train of thought fade away. 

It was a few seconds later, when both men came up for air, panting, that Whizzer smiled. “I love you too, Marvin,” he responded, and Marvin beamed giddily, before quickly closing his mouth to try to hold back the grin. “Too late!” exclaimed Whizzer, who giggled, his face lighting up with the golden glow of joy and sunlight. “I saw that handsome smile, there's no turning back now!” 

Marvin scoffed and let himself fall back into the easy smile, as Whizzer entangled himself into Marvin’s arms, kissing down his chest with feathery touches of satin lips. “Sap,” Marvin muttered playfully, and Whizzer stuck out his tongue, bubblegum pink against the valleys and peaks of sun-tanned skin.

“Hypocrite,” he replied, and Marvin genuinely chuckled, his smooth voice like honey to Whizzer’s ears, the sweetest song ever written. 

“I guess I am what I am then,” Marvin responded and ran his fingers through Whizzer’s hair. “If it means I love you.”


End file.
